L I F E
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Sequel dari TIME. Hargai dan cintailah hidupmu sebagaimana kau mencintai milikmu yang berharga. "Hisagi Shuuhei, Kuchiki. Karena kematian terkadang datang disaat kita tidak menginginkannya."


_Kehidupan…_

_Sebuah masa dimana seseorang menjalani semua aktivitasnya_

_Mengejar impian, menangis dan tertawa._

_Ne…_

_Apakah dunia menginginkanku?_

_Mengapa semuanya begitu kejam di mataku?_

_Bagaimana bila aku mengakhiri hidupku saja, karena mimpi-mimpiku yang telah terhempas? Karena hidupku yang bagai sangkar emas ini?_

_._

_._

_Shinigami… mengapa kau menghalangi setiap langkahku menuju kematian?_

_Cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga, cepat!_

_._

_._

_Hn… tidak, karena waktumu masih lama._

_._

_._

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

.

.

a shiNomori naOmi present

**L I F E**

.

Darah menetes di pergelangan tangan pria berambut hitam sebahu yang kini terduduk dengan lemas, bersandar pada tembok kamarnya. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya terlihat berkilau indah kini tergerai tak beraturan. Ia tersenyum getir melihat setiap milliliter cairan merah yang merembes dari kulit yang robek itu.

Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan hampa, menampakkan raut wajah kesedihan luar biasa. Kematian istrinya dan desakan para tetua keluarga Kuchiki –bangsawan ternama yang memiliki status tinggi di mata masyarakat Jepang-

"_Mengapa kau hanya menatapku, shinigami? Ayo… tebaskanlah sabit hitammu itu!"_

Pria itu, Kuchiki Byakuya, pewaris tahta penerus klan Kuchiki memandang seorang shinigami berhakama hitam di depannya yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mata dingin.

"_Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa? Jawab aku!"_

Sosok itu tersenyum pedih.

"_Karena saat ini, bukan waktumu untuk pergi, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

Ia berdiri, berjalan dengan lunglai menuju sebuah meja di kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada di atasnya.

"_Kalau begitu… aku akan memaksamu melakukannya, Shinigami."_

JLEB.

"Ugh"

BRUK

"_Sampai ketemu lagi, Shinigami."_

_._

_~~###~~_

_._

"…sama… Nii-sama…"

Byakuya membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Rasa sakit menjalari bagian perut kanannya. _'Aku… masih hidup? Mengapa?'_

"Ni-sama, mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menatap gadis bertubuh mungil yang berurai air mata. _'Mengapa ia menangis? Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Apakah aku seberharga itukah di matamu?'_

"Aku menyayangimu, nii-sama. Kumohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku seperti halnya Hisana-nee," pintanya dengan nada terisak sambil menggenggam tangan Byakuya.

"Rukia…," lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

.

"_Shinigami… aku mengerti, mengapa kau menghalangiku. Karena ia masih berada di sisiku. Ia yang begitu aku sayangi. Ia yang begitu aku cintai."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Shinigami."_

.

2 tahun kemudian…

Ia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak saat itu. Sosok berambut jabrik hitam dan berhakama hitam yang selalu membawa sabit hitam besar. Sosok yang selalu menolak untuk membawanya pergi dari dunia yang fana ini.

Ia tersenyum memandang pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Setelan jas dan tuxedo berwarna hitam terlihat pas di tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tampan. Ya… ia akan menikahinya. Gadis itu, adik dari mendiang istrinya, Kuchiki Rukia. Orang yang telah membangkitkan dirinya dari keterpurukan. Orang yang begitu sabar dan teguh, mencintai dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Bukan sebagai seorang bangsawan ternama namun sebagai Byakuya. Hanya Byakuya.

Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, bersiap untuk pergi ke gedung tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan. Ia melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan yang terguyur hujan malam itu. Ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa cantiknya calon istrinya saat itu. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat cincin berlian yang cukup mewah.

Memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Eh?"

Kotak itu terjatuh ke bawah, membuat cincin pertunangannya menggelinding di bawah jok. Ia pun membungkuk berusaha untuk mengambilnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangan yang lain memegang kemudi.

"Huff," katanya lega saat berhasil mengambil cincin itu. Ia pun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "Uuh," desahnya ketika sepasang sorot lampu berpendar menyilaukan matanya. Refleks ia pun menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Haaah…" Ia menghela nafas ketika berhasil menghindari truk itu. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar, kaget ketika mengetahui mobilnya mengarah ke pembatas jalan.

BRAK…

Mobil yang ditumpanginya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas ke jurang. Mobil itu ringsek dan ia terhimpit diantara body mobil yang hancur itu. Darah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terluka. Matanya terlihat sedikit sayu dan kosong.

.

"_Kita bertemu lagi, Kuchiki Byakuya."_

"_Mengapa di saat seperti ini, Shinigami? Mengapa di saat aku telah…"_

"_Karena kematian terkadang menjemputmu di saat kau tidak menginginkannya, Kuchiki. Bersiaplah, aku akan mengambil nyawamu!"_

"_Jangan… jangan sekarang, Shinigami!"_

_BLAST_

Sosok itu pun mengayunkan sabit besar hitamnya ke tubuhnya, memaksa jiwanya untuk meninggalkan raganya.

"_Shinigami…"_

"_Hisagi Shuuhei, Kuchiki."_

"_Hn… mengapa baru sekarang dan bukannya 2 tahun yang lalu?"_

"_Karena memang sekaranglah waktumu, Kuchiki. Tidak ada lagi tempat di dunia ini untukmu."_

"_Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Manusia… tidak berhak memutuskan jalur kehidupannya. Manusia tidak berhak melangkahi takdir Tuhan."_

"_Begitu."_

"_Ya… mari kita pergi, Kuchiki."_

"_Hn."_

_._

_._

_Maaf Rukia, takdir kita hanya sampai di sini. Sayonara_

_._

_._

_**O W A R I**_

_._

_._

_._

Uweeee… *gelundungan ke mana-mana* Maaf membunuhmu Byakuu dan maaf membuatmu kehilangan orang yang kau cintai untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia. Huff… sebenarnya mau digabung sama yang TIME tapi gak nyambung.

Fic ini saya tujukan kepada semua orang yang lagi stress berat seperti saya hahaha. Se-stress dan seberat apapun masalahmu, hadapilah itu dan jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk bunuh diri seperti Byakuu *nunjuk-nunjuk rambut genteng*

Insya Allah kalau kita berusaha, semuanya akan terselesaikan walaupun mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama. Amiiieeen!

Yo… minna, wanna review again?


End file.
